Karkat's trials
by Mandymom
Summary: A young Karkat must have his trials. What will await him?


**Please note that wigglers (baby trolls in this case) do not speak english. Their vocal cords aren't capable of producing those sounds. They can't speak Alterian, the trolls native language, either. But the wiggler noises are translated into english for the reader. Wigglers can understand english and Alterian, but learn how to understand it, and are not born knowing either language. At this point in time, Karkat has learned both.**

Karkat crawled around in the dimly lit cave. Karkat was a unique wiggler. His blood was red, and due to a wiggler's blood being the same color as his or her body, his body was too. Time was hard to keep track of when you were a wiggler, so he wasn't sure how old he was. He ran into another wiggler. "Hey! Watch where your going!" He squeaked.

"Oh sorry." The wiggler he had bumped into replied. Karkat noticed he had a yellow body.

"Yellow blood..." Karkat recalled that he saw a few other wigglers with a yellow blood, and assumed he was a normal wiggler.

"Yeah, it's perfectly natural for a troll to have that color." Sollux replied. He stared at Karkat. His body was red, a color he had not seen before. He stared at him.

"Why are you staring at me?!"

"Your blood is red."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well it has to do with a lot actually."

"I don't really care. I'm special. I don't follow the rules of this blood color thing." Karkat crawled off. Why did his blood color even matter? It's not like it would affect the rest of his life. He crawled onwards, not caring one bit about what Sollux said to him.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"I forgot to tell you my name. It's Sollux."

 **Wigglers notably never tell anyone their last names, because they consider it unnecessary. If two wigglers end up sharing the same name, they will say their first inital of their last name, and second inital if the first initals are the same, or just say their name with a number after it. EX: Roplie 1 and Roplie 2. However, wigglers might run out of numbers, because they can only count to 6. Well, most wigglers can only count to 6.**

"That's the 7th Sollux I have met this week!"

"7th?..." Sollux looked at Karkat with a confused expression.

"Yes."

"Does that come after 6?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know this?"

"I know this because I'm smart."

"Oh."

"I wrote a math problem. It was 6+1. A protecter came and filled it in for me. 6+1=7."

"Interesting."

"I know, it is totally-" The end of Karkat's body started to glow. It was time for him to pupate. He ravenously devoured everything he could kill, even smaller wigglers. Once he had his fill, he looked for a suitable spot to pupate. The same thing was going on with Sollux, and he was quickly catching up with Karkat. Two lusii waited and watched. Karkat and Sollux had found a stalactite and spun their cocoons. Each lusii decided on the troll they would raise if the two trolls completed their trials. After Karkat and Sollux broke free from their cocoons, the two lusii picked them up and brought them to the place where they would have their trials. Once they got there, the two trolls were put down. Karkat ran with his new legs eager for whatever awaited him. His first trial was what 6+1 was. He wrote 7. A door appeared. "That was too easy!" Karkat opened it. Next he had to fight a big monster. Meanwhile Sollux was just blasting lasers at everything.

"Oooh, a monster, I'm SO scared." Karkat beat up the big monster and killed it. A door once again, appeared. He walked through it. There was a table with a glass of water on it. Karkat was confused. THIS was a trial?! He drank the water anyway. He mumbled to himself. The door had appeared. He walked through it. Another glass of water. He drank that glass too. There was a total of 10 glasses of water. And he drank all of them. Karkat felt a twinge in his bladder. He quickly realized he needed to pee. Maybe drinking 10 glasses of water wasn't such a good idea. He squirmed, hoping he was going to get to use a load gaper after his trials. He pressed onward regardless, and came across a big band of monsters. He killed all of the monsters. He joked about peeing on their corpses, and pressed onwards. The next room had a load gaper. He ran over to it but realized it was behind a glass wall. He growled and whimpered. He was so close to relief, but there was a stupid obstacle in the way. He clawed at the glass wall, punched it, tried to bite at it, anything he could do to get it to break. It didn't work. He walked around the room to try to find something that might be able to break the glass wall. He found a big stone and threw it at the glass wall, shattering it. Karkat smiled. He ran over to the load gaper and used it. He then flushed it. The door appeared. Karkat pressed onward.

The next trials were going to be the hardest ones yet. He found himself in a room with a bunch of monsters WAY bigger and probably stronger then him. He saw the door, but he had to get past the monsters to get to it. He ran to one of the giant monsters. It tried to attack him. He ran from it. Another monster tried to attack him, and also the previous one. Neither attempt worked, though Karkat nearly got killed. He ran, dodging the monsters and pressed onward. A few more trials, including avoiding falling into a pit of lava, and he was done. He was panting, exhausted by the stress of his trials. He saw Sollux, along with millions of other trolls. He watched them. On their chest was a symbol of sorts. He looked at his chest, and saw it also had a mark.

"Even I, the special one, have this stupid mark?"

 **The end**


End file.
